


Lovers

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Kink Meme, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the Summer 2015 kink meme:<br/>Kate is Alexis's roommate at Columbia, and they quickly develop a healthy sexual relationship. When Kate comes to stay at Chez Castle over spring break, she realizes Alexis isn't the only Castle she enjoys having copious amounts of sex with. ABSOLUTELY NO INCEST. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I set this story during Kate and Alexis' senior year; they now share an off-campus apartment. They have a friends with benefits relationship. 
> 
> This has 4 chapters; Kate has more sex with Rick than she does with Alexis but that’s what my brain did, so blame my brain.

Kate loved Friday nights. She and Alexis had settled into a routine; once they got back to their apartment sometime Friday, no studying for 24 hours. They didn’t discuss schoolwork, they didn’t crack open a text book, they didn’t write any essays. Friday nights were for them. Sometimes they spent Friday nights binge watching TV shows; sometimes they ate lots of junk food and watched movies, and sometimes they spent Friday nights having sex. 

This Friday was a having sex Friday, since both of them were between relationships. Kate got home first, and as soon as Alexis entered their apartment, Kate was on her. Alexis barely had the time to say anything before Kate had her up against the door, kissing her. All Alexis could do is moan. Kate’s lips were traveling all over Alexis’ face, neck and upper chest, while Kate’s hands were unfastening her jeans and pushing them down her legs. Kate finally took a breath, and Alexis took the opportunity to say what she wanted to say when she walked into the room.

“Hey, beautiful! I missed you so much today, I guess you missed me too,” Alexis laughed. She held Kate at arm’s length and examined what she was wearing – and it looked to be as little as possible. She was wearing a thin tank top, and it was obvious she wasn’t wearing a bra. Her shorts were so short, her cheeks were on display. Alexis loved the view. Kate wanted her to be wearing fewer clothes too, so she took the hem of Alexis’ shirt in her hands and swiftly pulled it over her head. Since she was wearing a front hook bra, Kate was able to take it off easily. Alexis toed off her sneakers and stepped out of her pants and pushed her panties down.

Now Alexis undressed Kate; it took her about three seconds to push her shorts down and about 30 seconds to take her tank top off. Alexis started to play with Kate’s breasts, and soon had one breast in her mouth. She licked it, paying special attention to the nipple, and then she sucked on it. While her mouth was feasting on one breast, her hands were playing with the other. She tugged and twisted the nipple. Kate moaned deep; she loved having her breasts touched like this. 

Kate started to move her hands down Alexis’ back, and then grabbed her ass, smacking it lightly. Kate then moved her hands to Alexis’ pussy. She entered it with one finger. “Wow, Alexis, you are so wet! This is really working for you, huh?” She laughed as she said it. But that laugh soon turned to a moan when Alexis moved her hands off Kate’s breast and plunged it into her pussy.

“Well, it seems I’m not the only one enjoying herself! You’re fucking wet, Kate. Let’s move this to the couch,” Alexis smirked at her girlfriend. It was a tight fit, but they loved being that close to each other. Kate lay down and Alexis was on top. In this position they could match up their bodies; they loved the skin to skin, breast to breast, belly to belly and cunt to cunt connection. They kissed softly, but the kisses soon became heated as their tongues were involved. Alexis thrust her leg between Kate’s so that her thigh was at Kate’s pussy. She moved it so that it brushed up against Kate’s clit; Kate moaned loudly. Alexis’ hand was now in Kate’s pussy as well; soon she had her clit between two fingers and she pinched. Kate’s back arched as she came; Alexis slid down her body and landed on her chest. 

When Kate came back to earth, Alexis was murmuring softly into her hair. Kate said, “Now it’s your turn to come, Red,” and started to sit up, making sure Alexis ended up sitting in her lap. Kate loved this position, she could reach Alexis’ breasts and cunt at the same time, and of course, Alexis could reach her breasts and cunt too. Kate started by sucking her right breast into her mouth. She licked the nipple in circles, and then sucked on it hard. She let go with a pop, and started to blow on it. She knew this drove Alexis mad, and this time was no different. Alexis just started to move her hips in circles, seeking some friction to help herself come. Kate could read the signs, and she moved her other hand to Alexis’ pussy. She rubbed it, focusing on her clit. Alexis screamed out “Fuck! Holy fuck!” and she came all over Kate’s hand. Kate looked Alexis in the eyes as she lifted her hand to her mouth and sucked the come off. Alexis grabbed Kate’s hand before she could get all the come; she took Kate’s hand and licked the palm and then sucked the last bit of come off Kate’s fingers. 

Alexis said “Let’s move this to my bedroom, beautiful! My bed is nice and big, and I want to be comfortable as I make you scream,” she smirked. “Last one in is a rotten egg!” and she took off running. 

“Hey, no fair,” Kate exclaimed, but she was laughing as she ran down the hall. When she got to Alexis’ room, Alexis was already on the bed, with her fingers in her pussy. She rubbed her pussy, spreading her moisture all around. Kate stood there mesmerized as she watched Alexis pleasure herself. Kate snapped out of her trance, and climbed up on the bed and moved between Alexis’ legs. Now Kate’s fingers spread Alexis’ pussy lips as wide as possible. She used the tip of her tongue to enter Alexis while her thumb pressed down on her clit. Alexis’ hands were on her own boobs, rubbing and then pulling on her nipples until they were hard little points. Then she put her hands on Kate’s head, directing her to all the spots she wanted Kate to touch.

Kate hummed as she tasted Alexis, and Alexis loved what the vibrations were doing to her. “More, Kate, I need more. Get your fingers in me, I need that right now!” Kate did not need to hear anymore; she inserted three fingers into Alexis’ cunt, while her thumb kept playing with her clit. Kate massaged her vagina’s walls, looking for her g-spot. Alexis was going crazy, murmuring under her breath. As Kate found the magic spot, she twisted her wrist and Alexis screamed out “Fuck! Fuck me! Holy fuck, that feels wonderful!” She squirted all over Kate’s hand. 

Kate grinned at Alexis as she sat up on her haunches. “Need a break, sweetie? Or are you ready for more?” 

Alexis was blissed out at that moment. Damn, Kate was good at this – no she was great at this. But she managed to answer her, “I need a break. Come here and let me hold you for a while,” so Kate moved into her arms. They kissed softly, and caressed each other. They both loved these little moments of just being with each other. But soon, Alexis wanted to give Kate an orgasm as great as the one Kate gave her. Alexis gave her a kiss, and then jumped out of bed. She ran over to her closet and got out her kinky box. Right on top was the item she was looking for – a strap on dildo. Kate observed all of this from the bed and grinned at her. Kate watched as she lubed up the dildo and strapped it on her body, making sure to get the part that would stimulate her clit lined up perfectly.

Alexis put on a show, walking over to the bed with her fake penis in her hand. “Okay, Ms. Beckett, assume the position; get up on your hands and knees,” Alexis smirked. Kate enjoyed this playful side of Alexis; if you couldn’t laugh while you fucked, she thought, it’s not worth fucking. As she got up on the bed, she couldn’t help looking over her shoulder. Alexis kneeled behind her, holding the cock at Kate’s entrance. She teased her, running it up and down her slit, and Kate growled at her. Alexis laughed out loud as she thrust home. Kate’s growl turned to a drawn out moan. Alexis thrust in and out of Kate’s pussy, but this wasn’t one sided. She enjoyed the stimulation of her clit as she fucked her friend with the dildo. 

Kate cried out, “Faster, harder, more! Fuck me!” and Alexis did all that she asked. The two of them moaned and groaned louder and louder. Kate tried to reach her clit, but she just couldn’t seem to reach it. “Touch my clit and make me come!” she demanded. Alexis didn’t waste a second; she rubbed her clit hard. Kate wailed as she came, and Alexis had a small orgasm watching her slide over the edge. 

Alexis left the bed and removed the strap on as Kate collapsed on her back. Alexis get back in the bed, pulling the sheet over them. Kate cuddled up to her, putting her head in the crook of Alexis’ neck. Alexis put her arms around her, and she softly said, “Kate? Are you awake enough to have a conversation?” she could feel Kate nod her head “yes”. 

“I was talking to my dad this morning. He asked me to spend spring break with him in the Hamptons. He told me he wants to spend as much time as possible with me before I leave for London.” Alexis was going to be studying at Oxford the next year, while Kate stayed in New York and went to Columbia Law School. “He invited you too. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds perfect! Even if it’ll be too cool to swim, it’ll still be nice. I’m in!” 

“Excellent, dad will be thrilled. He thought we’d leave Saturday morning and come back the following Saturday. I know he’s been so understanding about me studying in London next year, so I figured I should spend time with him now.” Alexis was drifting off to sleep as she talked.

However, Kate was not the least bit sleepy, even after the wonderful orgasms she’d had tonight. The thought of spending time with Richard Castle thrilled her. She’d had a crush on him since the moment she’d met him back in freshman year. He was sweet, funny, and so handsome. And he treated Kate like an adult. But her crush was a secret; she had never said anything to anyone. She’d read every one of his books and watched every television appearance he made. And now she’d be spending a week in his company at their Hamptons home. She couldn’t wait!


	2. Changing Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Kate's relationship changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the notes, Kate has more sex with Rick than Alexis, so I hope that's okay.

Spring break had arrived, and they were on their way to the Hamptons. Alexis was sitting in the back seat of the Mercedes because she felt she was getting sick and didn’t want Kate to get sick too. Rick had offered to skip the trip but Alexis assured him it was just a cold, and she wanted to go.

So Kate was sitting next to Rick, laughing at his choice of music. He wished he wasn’t driving so he could stare at Kate; she was beautiful, especially when she laughed. He felt like a dirty old man, but he couldn’t help it; he’d had a ‘thing’ for her since Alexis first introduced him. He tried to move past this by dating every beautiful woman he met and fucking a large number of them, but every time he saw Kate, he fell for her a little more. Thank goodness he hid it well; neither of the girls had an idea. 

Soon they had arrived at the house and Kate was headed off to the room she usually used when Alexis stopped her. “You know, Kate, maybe you shouldn’t sleep there. Why don’t you move down the hall a bit, and sleep in the room across from Dad’s? I don’t think we should share a bathroom,” she said. Kate nodded and changed course. Rick’s cock liked this idea, but his brain wasn’t sure. If Kate was down the hall hanging out with his daughter, he’d be less tempted. But Alexis thought it was best if they didn’t share a bathroom, so Rick went along with it.

They did manage to have fun even with Alexis’ cold. And after dinner, she would watch a movie with them, and then head off to bed. Rick and Kate would either watch another movie or talk, and then they’d walk upstairs together and part ways at Kate’s door. Rick had to stop himself from touching her, because he knew he’d explode.

Little did he know that Kate felt the same way. Wednesday night found her tossing and turning in bed, so she decided that she was going to try to fix this problem by using the hot tub. She got out of bed, threw on her bikini and covered it with sweatpants and a hoodie. She slid her feet into her sneakers and ran across the grounds straight to the hot tub. Years of visiting the house meant she knew how to turn on the heater and soon, the small room was warm. She took off her sweats and climbed in. She could feel her muscles relaxing. When she first visited here, Alexis showed her how to get herself off by using the hot tub’s jets, and she decided she’d do that now. Maybe a couple of orgasms would relax her. She aimed one of the jets at her pussy and could feel the warmth and the vibrations working their magic. Her hands moved to her bikini top, and she untied the strings so it fell off. Her hands moved all over her boobs, and soon her hips were bucking as she came. 

Meanwhile, Rick was wide awake. Knowing that the object of many of his fantasies was just across the hall was driving him nuts. Did Kate sleep in an old fashioned gown, covered from head to toe? Or was she sleeping in short shorts and a tank top, with no underwear, so that her nipples stood out? Or was she naked? Oh holy hell, this was torture. He didn’t want to take a cold shower, but maybe a soak in the hot tub would relax him enough. He put a hoodie on over his tee shirt and plaid sleep pants and stepped into his sneakers, and headed to the hot tub. 

As he got closer, he realized the lights were on, and he could hear the jets. He slowly opened the door, and got a shock when he saw Kate in the tub, her naked breasts bobbing in the water. He watched as she touched her breasts and started moaning. She must be masturbating by using the jets. He couldn’t move; he had to watch. He reached a hand into his pants and grabbed his cock; it was hot and hard. He wanted to move closer, but he didn’t want to scare her. 

She was so into her own pleasure that she had no idea she was no longer alone. As she moved her hands all over her tits, Rick stroked his cock. Kate threw back her head and screamed out her second orgasm. Rick couldn’t help himself; he walked over to the side and dragged his tee shirt over his head and pulled his pants down. He watched as Kate slowly came back to earth and looked around. She noticed him standing there naked with his erection in his hand and let out a yelp. “Rick! What the fuck are you doing here?” 

He smirked at her and started to get in the tub with her. He watched as she licked her lips, and took her bottom lip between her teeth. “Well, Kate, I could ask you the same thing. But the truth is I have wanted to fuck you since I met you, Kate. What do you say to that?” He leered at her, and she unexpectedly laughed. 

“Oh my, whatever will I do?” she simpered. “Should I admit that I have wanted to fuck you too, sir?” With that, she took his cock in her hand and stroked it. “Rick, get out of the tub and sit here on the edge. I’m going to give you a hell of a blow job!” Rick didn’t need further directions; he got out and sat near Kate, letting his legs dangle into the tub. Kate went to stand between his legs, and stroked his cock and then she took it into her mouth. She licked the underside, swirled her tongue around the crown, and then sucked hard. 

Rick groaned as he felt her tongue and mouth work wonders on his penis. He could hardly believe they were finally doing this. Four years of lusting after his daughter’s best friend, and she trying to deep throat him. He looked down and watched his cock move in and out of her mouth. What a turn-on, seeing his erection covered in her saliva. She moved one of her hands to his balls, and gave them a tug. He could feel his orgasm building behind his stomach, and said, “Fuck, Kate. I want to come inside you, so please, stop!” 

Through her sex induced haze, Kate understood what Rick was saying and stopped. She took his cock out of her mouth and then Rick helped her out of the tub. He put her on the towel she had nearby. He lined his cock up with her entrance and thrust it home. Kate’s hands were rubbing her clit as he moved in and out. They both groaned as he picked up speed. As he got closer to coming, he realized he didn’t have a condom on, so he pulled out. She whimpered because she needed to be full. He soon called out, “I’m coming, Kate! Holy fuck, here it comes!” He and she watched as ropes of come shot out of his cock, landing on her face and boobs. 

She couldn’t help herself; she had to taste him. She gathered up as much of his jism as she could, and he watched her suck it off her fingers and hand. He knew she hadn’t come yet, so he put his fingers to good use and rubbed her pussy. He put a finger inside her and massaged her walls. Then he added a second, and then a third finger. She was smiling at him as he fingered her; and then he put his thumb on her clit and pressed down hard. At that moment, Kate came apart under him. He watched her as she slowly gathered herself. He kissed her softly. “Thank you, Kate. That was perfect,” he said. “I hope you can forgive me for that,” he said.

“Forgive you? For what? Rick, I wanted that to happen. Believe me, if I didn’t want that to happen, it wouldn’t have happened!” she punctuated that thought with a hard kiss on his lips. He smiled and that ended the kiss.

“Well, young lady, I think we need to go to our beds. I have a feeling we’ll both sleep now!” She laughed at him, and they both started to get dressed. It would have gone faster, but they both felt the need to kiss each other as they dressed. But before they left the pool house, Rick said, “Kate, I don’t regret a single thing we just did and I hope you don’t either,” he looked at her, and she smiled and shook her head “No”. “And I’d like to do that again. And again, and again, if that’s all right with you,” he leered at her as he said it. 

She laughed and said, “I want to do it again and again and again and again, too, Rick. I loved every minute of tonight,” she smiled as she said it. They kissed again. Finally, they were both covered, and they walked back to the house. He kissed her lightly on the lips when they got to their rooms. They didn’t say anything about it, but they both knew it was best to hide this change in their relationship from Alexis.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kate woke up on Thursday morning, it was raining. When she went downstairs to join Rick and Alexis, Rick was making pancakes. He also sent a wink and a grin her way. She decided to bake cookies so soon the smells of chocolate chip cookies and brownies filled the air. The cookies were all baked, and the brownies were in the oven when she excused herself to head to the bathroom. 

She was just drying her hands on the towel when the door opened. She turned and was shocked to see Rick. He put his finger across his lips in the universal symbol of “quiet”. In seconds, he had her bent over the sink, pulled down her yoga pants, slid her panties to the side and entered her with one hard thrust. She started to moan, so he put his hand over her mouth. She was able to get a hand in her pussy and rubbed her clit and they came together. He put his cock back in his pants, washed his hands and left. She laughed to herself as she cleaned up – her first quickie!

That night, Rick took her by the hand and led her up to the third floor, to another bedroom. He grinned at her and said, “At least we can make noise up here and no-one will hear us!” Kate laughed, and then launched herself at him. Soon, they were kissing each other and trying to make each other naked. Rick had her clothes off in no time. She was unbuttoning his shirt, but kept stopping to kiss whatever skin she uncovered. At the same time, Rick pulled her bra cups down so he could suck on her breasts. Kate pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it landed on the floor. Now she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. She was eye level with his cock which was making the front of his boxers tent in an interesting way. 

She reached in and pulled out his semi-erect cock. She stroked it a few times, and then licked it like a lollipop, gathering up the pre-com that was there. She looked up at him as she swallowed, and he moaned. She continued to lick and suck on his dick and used her hands to play with his balls. Rick started to feel like he was going to come. Kate recognized the signs, and let his cock slide out of her mouth, giving it a little kiss. Rick was rough when he pulled her up, and he almost threw her on the bed. 

She landed with a giggle, and then got serious as she watched him get a condom and roll it on his erection. “Are you ready, Kate?” he growled at her. “Because I am and now I’m going to fuck you!” He was true to his word; he entered her with one thrust. Kate moaned long and loudly; she loved how full his cock made her feel. She moved her hands down her body, playing with her boobs, twirling a finger in her belly button, running her fingers through the trimmed hair on her pussy, and finally, putting her fingers in her pussy. She rubbed her clit as Rick continued to thrust in and out of her body. He put his hand on top of her hand, and together they rubbed her clit. 

Soon, they both could feel that they were coming. Rick yelled, “Don’t hold back, baby, let’s come together!” and that encouragement was all Kate needed. Her back arched off the bed, and she came with a shout as Rick filled the condom with his jism. They collapsed on the bed, their hearts racing and their breaths coming in pants. 

Rick gathered himself, and got up to dispose of the condom. When he got back to the bedroom, Kate had three fingers in her pussy and her thumb on her clit. She smiled at him and said, “You told me you thought about me all the time. Show me what you did when you thought about me. Did you just think or did you masturbate? Did you do it in the shower? In your bed? Show me, lover. I want to know. Because this is what I did. I’d touch myself, and think of you. Your blue eyes, your biceps, your smile. I thought of your hands on my boobs, how you’d play with my nipples.” Rick groaned and reached down to grab his cock. “And then I’d think of your fingers in my pussy. Maybe even a few of them all the way inside me, searching for my g-spot. Finding it and making me crazy,” she continued. 

Rick joined her on the bed. “You want to know what I did when I thought of you, Kate? When I thought of your long legs, wrapped around me as we fucked? Your beautiful eyes smiling at me? Your lips around my cock? This is what I did,” he said as he stroked his erection. “Look at it, baby. Look at it getting harder by the second. Look at it pulsing with every heart beat,” he said. Her fingers had been moving all over her pussy, and she moaned. She couldn’t help it, she had to taste herself, so she put a finger in her mouth, cleaned it off with her tongue. 

Now it was his turn to moan. God, she was so sexy. Once she had cleaned her essence off her fingers, she plunged them back in her cunt. He was stroking himself so fast and hard, he knew he wouldn’t last too long. And sure enough, he felt the beginnings of his orgasm boiling through his body. “Holy shit, Kate, I’m coming!” and when he looked at her, he could see she was coming too. He felt the first burst of come fly out of his cock. His come started to shoot out of his cock in ribbons, and it landed on Kate – on her boobs, on her face and even some on her pussy as she moved to get closer to him. When he had milked the last drops, she scooped it off her body and licked it from her hands. 

“C’mon, Kate,” he said. “Let’s go take a shower. But I have to admit to being a bit fucked out, so let’s just get clean.” She nodded and took his outstretched hand. They did wash each other and shared some kisses as they cleaned up. As they returned to the bedroom, Rick took one look at the bed, and quipped, “Good thing this house has got lots of bedrooms!” Kate blushed but agreed. They dressed and walked downstairs to their respective bedrooms, parting ways with a heated kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final day of this Hamptons trip
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Castle

The next day was their last full day in the Hamptons. Alexis and Kate decided to go shopping and Rick promised to make an amazing dinner. When they returned from their shopping trip, they all started on dinner prep. Rick realized he wanted to get the wine they were going to drink, so he headed to the wine cellar. 

He was looking for one particular bottle when Kate sneaked up on him, unzipped his pants and reached in to get his cock. She didn’t waste a second and soon had his cock down her throat. Between the surprise and her expert blow job, he came in no time. He shot what felt like a gallon of come down her throat, and she swallowed it all. He pulled her up and kissed her and he could taste himself on her tongue. He quickly put his cock back in his pants and zipped them up. Kate went back to the kitchen while he waited; he almost forgot to bring the wine with him when he left. 

After a wonderful dinner, Alexis excused herself to pack and mentioned she’d go straight to bed after that. Rick and Kate looked at each other and smiled. “Why don’t you pack, and we’ll meet a little later?” Rick questioned. She nodded, suddenly shy. 

A little while later, they went up to the third floor together. He cracked a smile when he reminded her they should use a different room, and that the cleaning crew would wonder why they needed to wash so many sets of sheets. She swatted at his arm, and blushed, but then picked another room for them to use. He followed her and they walked right over to the bed. 

Kate looked at his handsome face, and started to undress him. This time, she didn’t stop to kiss him; her goal was to get him naked as quickly as possible. He realized what she was doing, and started to undress her too. They finished at the same time, and then he gently placed her on her back. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, slow, sweet, gentle kisses that made them smile. Rick began kissing his way down her body. He made his way to her pussy, and he parted her moist folds so he could see it all. He couldn’t resist; he licked her from top to bottom, humming as he went. Kate’s hands were on her breasts, squeezing them and tugging on her nipples. Rick was still licking her, but then he added his fingers to the action. Soon, he had three thick fingers inside her, while his thumb was pressing on her clit. Finally, he applied the correct amount of pressure, and she came with a loud wail. 

Rick watched her as she came down from her high; and when he knew she was almost ready for more, he got a condom, and slid it on his erection. He went up on his knees, and helped Kate get up on her knees. He placed her back against his front, and then he took his cock in his hand. He slowly entered her pussy from behind. Her hand slid down her body to stop at her clit, and she started to rub it slowly. Rick placed his hand on top of hers and they rubbed together as he slowly moved in and out of her. 

Kate was enjoying this version of lovemaking; the way their hands fit together and played with her clit; the way his cock felt as it entered and left her body; the way he nuzzled her neck and played with her hair. It wasn’t the frantic sex of their last few encounters, but a slow burn that made her toes curl and her nerve endings sizzle. Her orgasm, like his thrusts, was slowly building in her; it seemed like it started in her toes, went up her legs, and ended at her fingertips. When it hit her, she didn’t scream or cry out, she moaned deep in her throat, her knees gave way, and she landed on her side, with him still inside her. He thrust a few more times, and then he came too. His softened cock slid out of her body. He kissed her neck and got up to dispose of the condom. 

When he returned to the bedroom, she was getting dressed, so he got dressed as well. Just like last night, they walked downstairs and parted with a kiss. As much as they didn’t want this week to end, time didn’t stop, and Kate and Alexis had classes to attend. 

Kate woke up early the next morning, and carried her bag downstairs. They’d planned to get breakfast on the road so they didn’t need to do any clean-up. She was surprised to see Alexis sitting at the table. “Morning, Alexis. How are you?” she said. Alexis smirked. 

“I’m feeling great. In fact, I never really had a cold. I just wanted you and dad to spend a lot of time together, so I faked it,” the red head replied. “I knew you both had feelings for each other, but you didn’t want to hurt me. There’s nothing to worry about, Kate. You and dad are perfect for each other!”

“Alexis, are you sure? You know this means the end of us sleeping together,” Kate said. She knew she should be angry that Alexis manipulated them, but deep in her heart, she was grateful. 

“Kate, I love you, but we both knew our friends with benefits thing would end someday. Besides, Dad needs someone to take care of him, and I know you’re the perfect one to do it. Go for it!” Alexis grinned at her best friend and Kate moved over to hug her. 

That’s how Rick found them when he entered the kitchen. He wished them both a good morning, and made noises about leaving them behind if they weren’t sitting in the car, and ready to go ASAP. The two ladies looked at him and laughed, but they were soon on the road. He hoped this trip was the beginning of something new for him and Kate.

Little did he know she was planning exactly how to fuck his brains out that night and for future nights.


End file.
